Behind The Silver Mirror
by xXxMidnightMelodyxXx
Summary: A new girl from Ukraine arrives at the school. Will anybody be able to tame this wild beast? What kind of past is haunting her? Fakir x OC. R&R. This is also my first FF. This will also be M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Lonely Nights In Winter

**Chapter 1**

**Lonely Nights In Winter**

Ukraine, Lviv, a peaceful place in a village. The dogs started their morning howl, the cats started their morning prowl. The children started to taunt the angry village dog living down the road. This day is like any other day for somebody living in a village. You wake up and do chores around the farm. The sun was high in the sky but it was as cold as the freezer in the house. Oh, who am I? I am Kvitka, a girl that use to live in the village. Think of me as the narrator in a play that comes out at times to give updates. Unfortunatly, this storty does not focus around me but a girl I have known for a long time. She use to be my best friend until she left us. This girl was my daughter.

People think that Ukraine is a village but we have many cities and we also some of the finest foods you will ever set your taste buds on. Well, enough of that let me tell you a little about my daughter Olena. She was such a active child, always playing with the other kids and not to mention acting more like a boy than a girl at times. But, that all changed when I re-married to a man named Nick. Nick had a son who was very kind to my daughter, his name was Adam. What changed is he never really paied attentiont to Olena and I was foolish enought to let her slip through my fingures and scar her for life. Well, I won't ler to much out since this is a story and I want to save a lot for the upcoming events.

Lets start. What? You what to know why marrying Nick made such a big change in Olena? Well you will have to read and find out. I will pop in and out to give little updates. Lets start.

"Miss? Miss? HEY MISS!?"

Another winter day, another cold one. There is only one change to this day. Our protagonist is about to head out on a plane to head out to Japan. There she will enroll in a dance school and begin their life a new. Sitting there in the backseat of a car, asleep, was our main girl Olena Kylykovsky. Our young Ukrainian girl. The sun was shinning brightly but the snow was also falling in large amounts. The driver tried to rouse the young girl again.

"Miss, you are going to miss your plane and I am not going to carry you inside."

Opening one eye the girl got up streching herself awake and slowly opening the other eye she stepped out of car into the cold as planes started to soar across the sky like birds.

"Ah, you're awake, I wouldn't want to tell your aunt that you missed your plane."

"Yeah, yeah, I told you not to call me 'miss' my name is Olena. Say it with me 'Oh-len-ah' got it?" Her voice held anger and a hint of something that showed that she wanted to go back to sleep and get this over with so that she could get out of the country.

"Are you sure you want to leave? Lviv is such a wonderful and beautiful place. I think everybody would miss you." The old man of about eighty pointed out.

"You mean they would miss the fact that I did all the work around the house. Lets go."

Entering the building, the girl and old man saw that her plane was about to leave. They both looked at eachother then Olena started to make a run to the terminal. Behind her and over the sound of her suitcase hitting the stone cold and wet floor she could hear the old man calling out to her and saying something that sounded like: 'good luck to you, miss!' Olena lowered her head and started to shake it, _the old man never learns. _

"Oh, hello and good afternoon! May I see your ticket?" The lady at the counter said in a full and cheary voice. _How can she be so happy in this weather? _"Thank you, miss Olena! You may enter and have a nice and smooth flight!"

"Thank you," Olena said in a grumpy voice, you could mistake her for a old woman by the way she was acting. _I never liked mornings. Maybe when I was smaller I did, but I hardly remember. _

As she enetered she seemed to be looking around for somebody or something. "Ah-ha! There it is." She exclaimed mostly to herself as she recived a few odd looks. Moving over to her seat she was lucky enough to get a window seat. Lifting up the windowshield she saw that they were about to take flight. Closing her eyes she fell back to sleep, dreaming of how the school would be like and if history would repeat itself. The plane then jolted and they were dashing across the take off lane and in no time at all soring through the sky. Opening her right eye she saw that the buildings of her home town were getting smaller and smaller.

Days and days passed and they still were in the sky. _When will I get there? The sooner the better. _Oh! I bet you all want to know what she looks like right? Well Olena has slightly longer than chest lengh dark brown hair that some may mistake for black and bangs that hide her eyebrows, but show her eyes perfectly. Speaking of her eyes, I bet you all want to know what color their are right? Well, they are a green color that stands out and has tints of blue, silver, brown and some of gray. Her skin is a little on the pale side but it is hardly noticable. Now on to the clothing. For the torso is a black long sleeve shirt which, ontop, has a waist lengh brown leather coat. Now on to the bottom: a pair of black jeans with a white belt and black winter boots.

*** * ***

Closing her eyes again she soon fell asleep and began to dream.

_Loud noises and crashes came from the other side of the door as two people were arguing over something. One seemed to demand something from the other. It soon turned into a fight. _

_"Where is she?" It was a mans voice then a womans voice which was filled with fear came up. "I don't know."_

_"Yes you do...Now tell me...where is Olena!?"_

_"I won't tell you where she is. I would rather die than do so. She is a treasure to me and a gift sent from God, I will never hand her over to you!" At that moment a loud smack filled the air, followed by a loud 'bang!'_

_"Fine, I will get her one day, I can promise you that much! You can't hide her forever! You know what she has and that one day it will be unleashed and it will only be fate that controls what will happen when she discovers her special gift! I will be back and you had better hand her over to me by then or I will take her by force!" Just when those last words were said did a door get slammed shut and a few minutes later a car started then the man yelled something in Ukrainian. _

_*** * ***_

Ouside of the dream Olena was being shaken and somebody was talking to her. "Miss, the plane has landed and it is time for you to get off. We can't have you going to Austrailia next." Olena then opened her eyes slowly. She first looked at the woman with the short blond hair then her eyes shifted over to the window. Seeing that it was nighttime she snapped awake.

"Oh damn! Don't tell me that the driver has left already!" Jumping out of the seat she grabbed her backback and made a run for the exit. Behind her she left a startled woman who seemed to let out a little laugh at how Olena acted so surprised and seemed to change her character. When Olena was out of the plane she made another run for where the suitecases were. "I hope I didn't miss my driver, I still have to get my stuff then head out for the exit of the airport."

After a few minutes of waiting for her large suitecarse to come around the conveyor belt she looked at her wrist watch which said 2:00am. Running to the exit she was stopped a few times by people at counters asking for her information to make sure that she wasn't a stowaway.

Swinging her head around she tried to find the exit. _If there weren't so many people I would have found it by now! If he left me here alone then he will have to deal with my fist! _Just when she was about to go outside she heard somebody calling out to her. "Olena! Hey, Olena! Over here!" Turning herself around she saw a young lady with a shofer hat and suit. _I didn't expect it to be a female, not to mention she is much younger than normal everyday shofers. Well, looks like I am heading out to the academy. I hope whoever I have been having these wild dreams about never finds me. _Putting on a weak smile she saw that the woman was familliar looking. Then it stuck her! "Cousin Luba! I never thought that I would see you here. Not to mention you would be the one driving me to the academy. Didn't you say that you always wanted to be a singer?"

"Yeah but that can wait. I only toke this job for today because I saw your name on a paper and it said that nobody was coming to pick you up. So I figured 'hey! Why let some total stranger drop her off when her old cousin Luba can do it!'"

"C'mon, Luba! You cabbagehead! You aren't that old."

"Yeah, right, you're seventeen and I am twenty-six! Well, anyway, let's head off to the academy! Neko-Sensei is waiting for you. He seemed to be quite impressed with your record!"

_Neko-Sensei? Doesn't that mean 'cat' in Japanese? Well..there are alot of strange names in this new country. I have never been here I hope my Japanese is good enough. I also hope that they can handle somebody who is always picking fights. _Snapping out of her daze when she saw that Luba was giving her a odd look. "Right, let's get going!"

"Oh cousin. You never change, you always were thinking and daydreaming non-stop. I remember when you would always make cute little faces and dance around the room-"

"Yeah, well, that Olena is gone, finito. Lets get going already I want to get there before everybody wakes up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chaper of my first FF. Remember that I'm still learning English. I promise this will get interesting. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival**

The ride to the academy was long and and bumpy. Luba had to keep her eyes glued to the road since there was a lot of snow covering the ground. Not to mention there were some icy spots that could cause her the car to slip and crash if she was not careful. Occasionally Luba looked over to check on Olena and see if she was okay. She was always worried about her dear cousin. Since that unfortunate day she vowed to continue the promise that Olena's step-brother had left behind. Right now Olena was sleeping peacefully and soundly. Poor Olena. She will never be the same. I just wish there was someway I could figure out what had happened and maybe even help her out in her struggles. She always seems to be sleeping. Her health has also been a problem. I hope that she can take the stress of the teacher and keep up with the rest of the class.

The weather outside was heavy snow and it seemed as if the evil memories that haunted Olena wanted to brake through the glass and carry Olena off to the place where her life would crumble. Good thing that Luba was there for her but what would happen when Olena would be alone in the Academy? This worried Luba so.

* * *

The academy came into view and two hours had passed since Olena had been picked up by her cousin. Olena had secretly awoken ten minutes earlier and had been thinking all about the academy and how she would have to change her name to hide who she was. There were a lot of people out there who wanted to get to her and she didn't know why. They all seemed to talk of the same thing and say that she has a special gift that they can use for their studies. All this thinking was making her head spin. Straightening herself she looked over at her cousin with her green orbs. "Hey, Luba, when are we going to get there? I don't know how long I can take sitting in this stuffy car. I also can't take anymore of this waiting. If I have to wait one for minute I think I'm going to go insane."

"Well, looks like you're awake, not to mention you have got your grumpy and stubborn personality back. It was getting rather quiet in here. If you look out the window you will see two large buildings and one building not to far away from the two which is the dance hall. So that means that we are here." Replied Luba in a happy tone that meant she was glad that Olena was awake and getting impatient. Even though Olena changed a lot it doesn't mean it was a bad change.

Getting out of the warm car and into the cold early morning, Olena looked up at the three buildings. So... this must be the academy... even though I am not crazy about dancing it was the only thing that I could find that would get me out of the country. Far away from it. I do admit... I love Ukraine but if I had to spend another moment with that grumpy old lady I would go insane!

Just as she was about to go into her thoughts again Luba cut her off by loudly dropping the suitcase onto the snow covered ground. "You are to strong for your own good." Olena almost yelled at her. Olena is a tough nut to crack but it is easy to surprise her when she is in her own little world.

"It's the only thing that snaps you out of your daze." Luba laughed, putting a hand to her mouth so that she doesn't over do it. When Luba finished, she saw that Olena had that old signature look of annoyance on her face. "Hehe, anyway, the girls dormitory is the one on the right. The boys dormitory is on the left and just over this bridge is the school. A book worm like yourself, this academy might even have a library is you're lucky."

Letting out a groan she grabbed her suitcase and started to head for the dormitory. "You are just a big ball of laughter aren't you? Cousin?" Olena called out to her over her shoulder and let out a long sigh.

"And you are a big old grump! Have fun! Try not to beat anybody up!" Luba knew that Olena had a bad temper and if anybody angered her they would soon regret it. Maybe not on the same day but Olena knew how to make somebody's life a living hell. "I sure hope this school will make her spirit glow. There is nothing more I can do. Better leave before I start to cry." Getting in the car she shut the door and stared out the window to watch her little cousin slip through the snow and out of her sigh. "Little Olena is not so little anymore."

* * *

Getting into the building she was fighting the wind to try and close the door. "Come one!" Slamming the door shut with a grunt, she wiped her forehand with the back of her hand. "Well, at least I closed it. Hope I didn't wake anybody up. That would be bad." Turning around she walked up the stairs, her boots making tapping sounds. The building sure was a mess, it looked like nobody had cleaned it in years. "What do you expect, Olena? This building is old." Olena lifted her head up in surprise and looked around the whole hallway. "That's strange... I swear that I heard somebody just now." Rubbing her eyes she searched her coat pockets she found a bronze key. Poking it into the key hole she turned it to the right. With a quick 'click' it opened. Walking inside she saw that the room was a little on the small side. "This isn't so bad. At least it isn't like that shack back home." Olena didn't really live in a shack, she just called it that because she hated living there.

Looking around the room she put her suitcase near the bed. Looking out the window she toke off her coat and hung it over her arm. The snow started to lighten up and the sun was already rising. The night went by so fast and soon she would meet the people that she would have to put up with for the years that she would spend here. If she could take all that madness. Well, to her it seems like madness. Olena seems like a depressed lump huh? Well, maybe. "I had better get some sleep, I am still not use to this time zone." Little did she know that she really did hear a voice.

* * *

**Well, here is the second chapter. In the next one we get a better idea of who the voice is.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Academy

Midnight Melody: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy the past few months. I still am pretty busy so there might be a new chapter every weeks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to the Academy**

Waking up inside a dark cave, Olena slowly opened her eyes to try to see any sign of light, or at least another human. "Hello? Is anybody here?" There was nothing here but total darkness and her own voice replying in echoes. _Run. I'll just run_. While she hoped to find an exit, a voice called out to her:  
_  
"Olena Kylykovsky, have you got somebody to make a contract with you?" _A mysterious and somewhat comforting voice called.A gasp escaped her, she was confused about what was going on. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Are you the same one from before?" Olena called out, trying to hide the fear that slowly grew.

The voice then started to sound more ghost like. _"We will meet when you have somebody sign your contract. But, for now, lets just keep this a secret. I hope you find somebody that will be willing to make a contract with somebody as stubborn as you. There is a secret about you and only few know of it. You will find out soon enough what that is. Be patient, you're a good girl. I will aid you along the way. I will be watching you." _The voice then faded and echoed, as if it was the wind itself talking to her.

"Hey! Wait! Get back here! I'm not done talking with you yet, hey! How do you know my name?" When she finally gave up and felt that the voice had completely left she straightened herself. "I don't understand this at all. All my life somebody kept on telling me that I had a special gift. But what is it?" The darkness then started to shatter. "What's happening? What th-?"

Outside the dream, Olena was tossing and turning, and she talked and mumbled. Then she hit her head on the wood that was near her head, pain made its way through her. Snapping her eyes open, she yelled as loud as she could. "Damn!" Some of the birds that were on her window sill flew off in startled chirps. Shifting her eyes to look back out the window she noticed that the sun was out and shinning and the snow had stopped. "That stings! I better get better dreams or I'll wind out with a huge headache. That is _not_ what I call a wake up call." Getting up from the bed she walked over to the wardrobe and from inside toke out something that looked like a gym bag. Inside were her leotards, her ballet shoes, tights, and some hair elastics. Looking in the mirror she saw that she hadn't changed her clothes since earlier in the morning and that her boots were still on. "At least I don't have to worry about changing now," her voice was weak from the sleepless night. Walking over to her bed she picked up her coat and put it on.

Making her way out the door she bumped into a girl with long orange hair in a braid. "Hey! Watch where you're going next time!" Olena said in a grumpy tone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you where there! I haven't seen you here before. Are you a new student? I'm Ahiru!" The girl who called herself Ahiru put on a big goofy smile. Her blue eyes seemed to be focused on her like she was waiting for some kind of friendly greeting.

Olena walked away, ignoring the girl. _Ahiru... doesn't that mean duck? She even talks like a duck. _Not looking back at the sad and hurt girl who showed kindness to her, Olena walked down the stairs then looked back at Ahiru who still had a hurt look. Olena let out an annoyed sigh. "Olena."

"Huh?"

"My name is Olena Krupa."

Ahiru looked at Olena and then another odd smile appeared on her face. "Don't get use to it, I am not usually this nice." Olena then continued down the stairs, her boots once again making a tapping noise. When she reached the door she toke a deep breath and opened the door to walk outside. The air was warmer but it was still cold. Looking at the boys dormitory she suddenly got a strange and uncomfortable feeling. That girl Ahiru had tripped on the stairs and landed on her face with a groan. _Does she have webbed feet or something?_

When she made it to the bridge she saw that the water was completely frozen except for some up stream. Olena's favorite season was always winter since everything was covered with a white blanket and it was the time for ice-skating. Shaking herself from the daze, she didn't even notice that Ahiru had passed her. Looking up at the big clock on the building she started to run. "Shit! I don't want to be late on the first day! I can do that for the rest on my life in this hell hole!" Her speed picked up, her speed was amazing! Nothing like that could be normal. Olena passed by Ahiru who looked shocked at how fast the new girl could move. _Huh? How am I moving this fast? My life just gets weirder and weirder._

When she got into the building she didn't even look tired, she wasn't even panting from that run. A male then voice echoed through the hallway saying "you will have to marry me!" caught her attention. Walking in the direction she opened a large door with her bag swinging from side to side. When she walked into the room a large cat was sweating all over and wiping itself. "What the hell is that thing!" The cat turned around and so did all the students. There was a lot of girls and only one boy. _Classic dance group. _The cat then caught her attention by letting out a light cough. "So, I take it you are the new student from Ukraine?" The cat asked her with a smooth and calm tone.

"Uh, yeah that would be me. Olena K-," she stopped herself. _I have to keep my name a secret! _"Krupa."Olena let out a cough as if to show that she was cut of because of that. _So, he really is a cat._

"Even though you are from Ukraine you don't have the accent. You have mostly a British accent. Well, I won't poke my noise in it. I'm Neko-sensei, by calling me a 'thing' it is almost like you never saw a cat before in your life. Please introduce yourself to the class," Neko-sensei ordered.

"Hmm, what should I say? I'm Olena Krupa, as I already stated I'm from Ukraine. I grew up in Liviv. I am seventeen. That's all you need to know." The class started to whisper to eachother and one girl looked at her then laughed. Olena sent her a death glare and the girl flinched, her expression changed to fear. _You made a bad move just then girlie. _Ahiru burst in through the door and everybody shifted their attention to her.

Neko-sensei lowered his head and his voiced turned eerie. "Ahiru... if you are late again... You will have to marry me!" His eyes shot open and he started to sweat, then turn away to wipe himself off.

"I'm sorry, Neko-sensei! I won't do it again!"

Turning back around he noticed that Olena was not in proper ballet cloths. "Miss Olena, can you go and change into your leotard? I will put come music on and see what you can do. Then I will decide which group to put you in." Olena nodded and walked out into the hall then closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. Just then she heard foot steps coming toward her. Looking to the right she saw a boy with black hair, slightly shorter than her own and his hair seemed to be tied at the back, but wasn't. He also had green eyes, but darker than her own. The two seemed to glare at eachother for a minute. _I don't think we'll get along. We seem to hate eachother right off the bat. _She turned her head away from him and walked to the left to the changing room.

-Fakir's P.O.V.-

The strange girl had gone to the left, away from him and toward the changing room. She didn't do anything else but try to get as far away from him as she could. "There is a strange vibe coming from her. Better keep an eye on her." He said to himself in his usual cold tone. Then as Olena disappeared through two doors, he entered the dance studio. _I really should be careful around her. She probably isn't even worth my time._


End file.
